


Merry Christmas, I Love You

by GabrieltheTrickster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, T for alcohol, mavin cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheTrickster/pseuds/GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are spending their first Christmas together, but something's bothering Gavin. Michael makes it his job to fix his boi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to my RT Community Secret Santa on Tumblr, @awholemesofshit.tumblr.com
> 
> I decided I would post it here as well for all you lovelies. Enjoy :)

Gavin Free stared out the window of the apartment he had bought a few months ago with Michael Jones and sighed, watching the stars. His boyfriend looked up from the leftover chicken he was eating from their Christmas dinner and raised an eyebrow at the fluffy-haired Brit.

"What's wrong, Gav?" Michael asked, getting up and walking to his boi, wrapping his arms around the taller mans' waist. Gavin spun to face him.

"I dunno. It's Christmas and this is the first year I didn't spend Christmas with my parents and I miss them. And the snow," he said, his green eyes reflecting a soft sadness. Ever since the two had come out as a couple, Gavin's parents had disapproved and had told Gavin that if he wanted to come for the holidays he was to either come alone or bring a girl with him. Not wanting to leave Michael alone for their first Christmas and not wanting to deal with the fights in England if they showed up together, Gavin had given up his English Christmas for a Texan one and he was starting to feel the homesickness.

Michael listened to his Gavin talk and he could feel his heart breaking. His parents had been more than accepting of the two being together, but he knew that his older brother was less than enthusiastic, and that his older brother would also take it out on the young Brit, so he opted to stay in Austin with Gavin. 

"I know it's hard, Gavvy, trust me, I know. But we have each other," Michael said, his hands rubbing soft circles into the small of his lovers' back. He felt Gavin sigh and pull back, turning away.

"I know Micool, and it's not that I'm not happy here with you. It's just...I feel like they'll never love me again," Gavin said, tears beginning to fall silently down his face. He jumped as he felt Michael pull him close, kissing the droplets from his face.

"They still love you, Gavin. They're just....trying to figure things out. It took us years to figure out we loved each other, they just need to take time to figure it out themselves. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure the rest of this Christmas is perfect. Now, what do you usually do in England?" Michael was determined to make Gavin feel better, and this was the only way he knew how. Gavin smiled and wiped his face, his signature smile spreading across his face.

"Well, we'd wake up, open stockings, have breakfast, open the rest of our gifts, eat dinner then watch "It's A Wonderful Life" while drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream vodka before going to bed." Gavin said, his eyes lighting up talking about his family. Michael smiled.

"Well, we've already eaten dinner, but we haven't opened our gifts yet. So how about you try to find that movie while I run down to the liquor store for that whipped cream vodka? After the movie we can open our gifts and go to bed," Michael said, smiling when he saw Gavin's face.

"Alright Micoo! And we can cuddle too, right?" Gavin asked with his signature puppy eyes. 

"Of course, Gavin. It's not Christmas unless we cuddle under some cozy blankets. Now I'll be back in ten minutes, you get that movie ready, ok?" Michael was already slipping his jacket on, because despite the lack of actual snow in Austin it was still fairly cold. He pressed a light kiss to Gavin's cheek before walking out, making sure to hurry so he could get back to his Gavin.

As soon as the door shut, Gavin began setting things up for their British-American Christmas. He found the movie on Netflix and got it ready to start. He gathered up the comforter they left in the living room and placed it on the couch, walking into the kitchen to get out mugs and the hot chocolate. He was just putting water on to boil when Michael returned.

"One very large bottle of vanilla vodka because they were out of whipped cream," Michael said, placing the bottle on the counter and kissing Gavin. The blond British lad smiled and hugged Michael. 

"Vanilla sounds top. Everything is all set for us to watch the movie, all we have to do is wait for the water to finish boiling," Gavin replied as his arms snaked around the shorter mans' waist. Michael pressed himself into Gavin's chest and Gavin pressed his face into Michael's tousled hair, inhaling Michael's coconut shampoo. A few minutes later the sound of water boiling forced them apart.

They prepared their hot chocolate: 75% milk, 25% vodka, and made their way over to the couch. Michael sat down with his back against the armrest and the rest of his body extended across the couch while Gavin turned off most of the lights. Gavin crawled between Michael's legs and pressed his back to Michael's chest, pulling the large comforter around them both, taking care not to spill. When they were both comfortable, Gavin hit "Start" and the movie began playing.

The two sat in almost complete silence watching the movie, drinking their bevs and pressing light kisses to each other occasionally. After three hours, the movie ended and both men stretched out simultaneously. Gavin got up, taking their now empty cups into the kitchen. He returned to see Michael holding a wrapped box.

"Presents now, right Gavs?" Michael was eager for Gavin to open his gift, he had looked everywhere for this gift. Gavin smiled and walked over to their tiny live tree and pulled out his own gift for Michael. He sat on the couch opposite his lover and they exchanged boxes. They had agreed on one gift each since they really didn't need anything they didn't already have.

"Open mine first, Micool," Gavin said, joy filling his eyes. Michael smiled and ripped the paper open, revealing a fairly large white box. He opened the box and smiled, pulling out a large stuffed brown bear that was dressed like Banjo, only instead of a backpack, the bear was wielding a blue sword and had a diamond necklace.

"I love it, Gavin! How did you even manage...no, don't tell me, I just...wow Gavin, this is so cool!" Michael hugged the bear close and leaned in to kiss Gavin. When they pulled away, Gavin was still smiling. He began tearing away at the paper surrounding his gift and finally gave in, shredding the paper away. Inside, there was a brown box, which Gavin quickly opened. Inside, he found a small figurine of a creeper. He smiled.

"It's so cute, Michael!" Gavin said. Michael smiled and held his hand out. 

"It does something really cool, let me show you." Gavin handed the small creeper over to Michael who began fiddling with it, dropping it onto their carpet. Michael knelt onto the floor and picked it up, lifting back the head to expose a silver ring embedded with red and blue gems in the design of the British flag.

"Gavin Free, we've been dating for a little over a year now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether our families ever decide to accept us or not, I love you, Gavin David Free. Will you marry me?" Michael's words felt like they were rushed as he spoke, and his heart was slamming in his chest. He looked up at Gavin, who was crying and just nodding his head.

"Yes, Michael Jones, I will marry you. I'll marry you tomorrow if you want," Gavin's voice was choked with tears of happiness and the two men just hugged and cried into each other as Michael slid the ring onto Gavin's finger. When they finally calmed down, Gavin took a closer look at the ring and smiled.

"Where on earth did you find this, Michael?" He asked and Michael just shrugged.

"I looked everywhere for someone to custom-make it. I actually found a fan who makes jewelry for a living and she agreed to make this for me. It's rubies and sapphires. I'm glad you like it, Gav," Michael lightly ran his finger across the ring, pleased with how it turned out. Gavin smiled and lifted Michael's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

After a few more minutes of admiring the ring, the two wandered down to their bedroom, where they stripped down to boxers, put on their pjs and crawled into bed, Gavin taking up his spot as the little spoon while Michael wrapped himself around the Brit.

"Merry Christmas, Micool. I love you," Gavin said, sleep making his voice deeper than normal.

"Merry Christmas, Gavin. I love you too," Michael replied before yawning and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @achievementhunting-archangel.tumblr.com


End file.
